Shameless
by Kat Evans
Summary: Smut. Yes, smutty, hot, tortuous sex. Light bondage and heavy passion.


His eyes ran over her body, drinking in every detail with a possessive leer. She was his and his alone. No other man will ever touch her again.

His.

Her arms tied above her head left her naked body free to his gaze. A high flush rose in her cheeks but she remained with her eyes fixed on his fully clothed form. A challenge.

_If you want me, take me._

He knelt by the side of the bed, gently took her right foot in his hand and inhaled as he ran the tip of his nose up her sensitive instep. Her breathless 'oh!' caused his already stiff member to twitch pleasurably.

He began kissing up the length of her leg, paying special attention to the soft patch of skin behind the knee before trailing round to her hip, deliberately avoiding her inner thighs. Her low hum of pleasure caused her whole body to vibrate gently.

The very tip of his tongue traced a fine circle around her right areola, her gasp-moan spurring him on to take the whole nipple into his mouth, sucking it slightly, as he circled her belly button with the tip of his index finger. Every touch was so thought out, so gentle but firm; her whole body was on fire. The burning in her lower belly increased with every passing moment.

"Sev..uh..rus" she panted, straining against her bonds. The Potions Master ignored her plea and switched to the other nipple to repeat the process.

Only once she was writhing beneath him did he raise his head to once again meet her eyes.

"Yes?" he enquired, one eyebrow quirked in mock ignorance.

"Let me out of these ropes!" she moaned; tugging at them again.

"And why would I do that?"

There was a pause as she thought.

"Because" and at this point her voice took on a sultry, seducing tone "you love to see me touch myself. You love it when I lose myself crying your name. You want-"

The reason for her abrupt end of speech was his mouth crashing over hers. For a few seconds he dominated her mouth with his tongue before:

"However, my little siren, you and I both know I love it more when it's me causing you to fall over that precipice. So no, I won't release you." A smirk crossed his features at her disappointed pout before running his tongue up the edge of her ear.

Her whimper reminded him of the more obvious areas of her body he was ignoring.

Subconsciously licking his lips he lowered himself down to the apex of her legs, spreading them gently with his hands. Tracing a delicate pattern with his index finger up the inside of her thighs he moved closer to her hot, soaking center.

Realising he was sweating with anticipation, he removed his outer robe and shirt, leaving his broad chest bare. This was met with appreciation from the witch on the bed, her eyes fixed hungrily on said chest.

He ran a long finger down the left side of her centre, then the right. A deep throated moan erupted from her mouth. He repeated this till she began to swear fluently.

"Shit Severus, I fucking swear, if you don't - OH!" she gasped as he thrust a finger deep within her.

He slowly pulled this finger out before thrusting two back in her causing her to cry out again. He quickly moved his fingers in a come hither motion, hitting the spot that had her seeing stars. He pulled his fingers out of her and waited for her attention to return to him before licking her juices from his fingers.

Seeing her attention captured, he lowered his mouth and licked her from the bottom of her centre to her clit, this move eliciting a low shriek from the curly haired witchling. The next thing she knew, he was deep inside her cunt and was licking everything with his extremely talented tongue.

The pressure that used to so often evade her with other men built quickly before, with little warning her, orgasm overtook her. Her mind went completely blank, the name 'Severus' on her lips as she screamed out. Her climax racked her entire body and she lost control of all her limbs.

He loved watching this almost as much as his own release.

As soon her breathing rate slowed and her eyes could focus he divested himself of his trousers and boxers, which had become quite uncomfortable in the last few minutes. He positioned himself between her limp legs, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her breast.

He lowered his head to hers and kissed her again. This was a slow, sensuous kiss, the sort that would have turned her brain to gruel and her bones to rubber had they not already been so. When he raised his head, he gazed into her eyes, onyx and caramel.

"I love you" he murmured, kissing her eyelids.

"As I love you" she replied, relishing in his attention.

He offered her his shoulder to bite on before he entered her and she lightly bit down. Once he was sure of her readiness he shoved into her with a single satisfying thrust. Instead of biting down, the witch threw her head back, eyes closed and mouth open in exhilaration.

He forced himself to remain still till she moved against him impatiently. He began kissing, thrusting and kneading her breast in a tantalizing rhythm. As she began to meet him thrust for thrust, his kisses became fewer whilst a steady stream of cusses left his mouth.

"You're so tight witchling, it's addictive, I love fucking this tight little cunt, we fit so fucking perfectly" The curses only aroused her more, seeing the stoic Potions Master use such filthy language was a huge turn on.

Their speed increased till once again she felt the delicious pleasure building again.

"Sever ... Severus ... I'm ... I'm ..."

"So, am, I beloved..."

Her high keen and his low guttural groan echoed round the room as they came within a second of each other, his seed spilling deep inside her.

A snap of his fingers loosed her hands as he rolled off her. When they had recovered slightly she laid her head on his shoulder, one arm draped over his chest.

Severus wrapped his arms around her and as she drifted off he murmured her name as a loving caress before he too, slept.

"Hermione"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews! (BTW, I own nothing but the plotline)<strong>

**This will only be a one shot but I am thinking of doing something in the Hermione/Remus genre. What do we think?**


End file.
